EL PRIMER AMOR DUELE
by MARIATHEIA
Summary: Reloj les muestra a Danny, Jazz, Sam y Tucker la historia de su primer amor. Continuación de El día que nos conocimos y Danny Phantom versión Tom y Jerry.


**Bueno aquí estoy denuevo con otra historia de Danny Phantom pero como está es continuación de mis otras historias te recomiendo** **leer las otras historias antes de leer está pero como no me arás caso podemos empezar de una vez. Los personajes de Danny Phantom no me pertenece, todos son propiedead de Butch Hartman yo solo hago esta historia, solo los oc me pertenecen.**

 **–Parlamento–**

 **'Apodo'**

 **–Hablando al mismo tiempo–**

 ***Hablada mia* si no quiren no lo lean**

 **###**

Cuatro jovenes se encontraban perdidos en la Zona Fantasma estos cuatro eran nada más y nada menos que el conocido equipo Phantom –Chicos nada de esto aparece en el mapa decía el moreno –Más te vale que lo encuentres Tucker porque tu nos metiste en esto!– grito una chica gotica enojada –Chicos calmense no creo que pelear ayude– menciono el joven mitad fantasma –Danny, no creo que los convezcas para que dejen de pelear– dijo la hermana del mitad fantasma tratando de suavizar la situación.

Estuvierón deambulando, por una hora sin un destino hasta que Danny pudo divisar un sitio conocido –Es el pueblo de los congelados se como llegar desde aquí!– dijo Danny muy feliz –Pues, vamos entre más rapido lleguemos más rapido comeremos, que tengo hambre– agrego de manera estridente Tucker –Tenemos que ayudar a limpiar el desastre de hace unos días en la guarida de Reloj que fue por culpa tuya y solo piensas en comer!– grito la gotica ya fastidiada –Cielos desde que tú y Danny rompierón eres más amargada que de costumbre– respondió el chico tecnologia, eso fue un golpe duro para Sam que iba a golpear a Tucker cuando –Chicos llegamos dejen de pelear– dijo Danny estacionando el SpederSpecter.

Todos salierón y antes de siquiera tocar el timbre el fantasma del tiempo les abrío para que pasaran –Buenas tardes Danny, Sam, Tucker y Jazz– saludó mientras iban entrando, Reloj llevo al grupo de jovenes a la biblioteca y les pidió que limpiarán en lo que el limpiaba la cocina.

El grupo comenzo a recoger y organizar todo, pero Danny encontro algo entre los libros que le llamo la atencion –Ey chicos miren– dijo Danny llamando la atencion de todos, mientras el sostenia una especie de album de fotos, Sam, Tucker y Jazz se acercaron en lo que Danny lo limpiaba dandose cuenta de que en efecto era un album de fotos.

Al abrirlo y ver la primera foto quedarón sorprendidos eran tres fantasmas, uno de ellos lo reconocierón como Reloj, pero los otros no podian identificarlos, uno era muy parecido al fantasma del tiempo solo que este no tenia ninguna cicatriz y su forma de vestir era muy parecida a los hombres de negro con una capa con capucha negra y la otra era una fantasma de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el interior del hielo y cabello tan blanco como la escarcha usando un vestido estraple con una elegante caída hasta la rodilla, al frente en el escote se notaban bordeados purpura en forma de copos de nieve, los tres se veian contentos en especial el fantasma del tiempo, que se notaba que era un niño.

El grupo de adolecentes miraban con curiosidad la foto hasta que –Cielos para ser fantasma está muy guapa– dijo Tucker observando a la fantasma de la foto –Ella es mi madre– menciono Reloj atras de Tucker haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara –Ay, lo siento lo que pasa es que encontre tu album y no me resisti a hechar una mirada– dijo un poco asustado el joven alfa –Tranquilo Danny, de hecho no me molesta que lo vean– dijo de de forma tranquilizadora Reloj.

Todos se sentarón en el sofa mientras que veian las fotos, así pudierón saber mucho del pasado del fantasma del tiempo, desde su familia hasta sus amistades.

Hubo una foto que llamo más la atencion de los adolecentes en la cual pudierón identificar a una versión adolecente de Reloj siendo besado en la mejilla por una fantasma adolecente de catorce años vestida con un pantalon de mezclilla azul marino, una blusa de manga corta de color negro con el dibujo de un corazón roto de color verde, unas botas plateadas y su cabello grisaceo en una coleta alta con el fleco parecido al de Danny, –Viejo en está foto estas más purpura que azul– dijo Tucker divertido por la foto –Bueno la chica que me besa fue el amor de mi vida– menciono Reloj de forma melancolica –¿Qué le pasó?– pregunto Danny preocupado por la reacción del fantasma –Es una larga historia, no creo que quieran escucharla– dijo el maestro del tiempo sin dejar de sonar melancolico, –No tiene que decirnos sino quiere– Jazz dijo tratando de calmarlo –Oh, vamos Jazz yo si queria oirlo– dijo el moreno esperando escuchar la historia –Pues, de todos modo podria servirme para desahogarme– menciono Reloj de forma más tranquila, todos se sentarón.

 **###ZONA FANTASMA 2 SIGLOS ATRAS MASOMENOS###**

 **Reloj Pov:**

Fue un día como cualquier otro en la Zona Fantasma Nocturno y yo nos encontrabamos en una isla flotante pensando en que ibamos a hacer ese día –¿Qué tal si les jugamos una broma a los observadores?– dijo Nocturno sin ningun animo, –Ya les hicimos todas ¿Qué tal si...vamos a la tierra y empezamos a liarla parda?– dije esperando que eso nos quitara lo aburrido –No, ya hemos hecho eso muchas veces– menciono Nocturno esperando a que dijera algo –Pues entonces jugamos a las licuadoras– mencione aburrido –¿A las licuadoras?– me pregunto extrañado –Si, y que yo estaba descompuesto– respondi intentando hacer tiempo *Lo sé mal chiste*.

Ambos estabamos sin ningún animo, ya ibamos a irnos a nuestras guaridas cuando escuchamos un grito, fuimos rapidamente a ver que pasaba y lo que vimos fue una fantasma como de nuestra edad peleando contra un fantasma mucho mayor parecido a un vampiro, *Cof-Cof la versión fantasma de Vlad Cof-Cof* la joven fantasma luchaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban –No te dire donde esta la llave de la linea de tiem...– ella no pudo terminar de hablar cuando se desmayo –Bueno tendra que ser a la mala– dijo ese extraño fantasma, algo en mi me dijo que tenia que salvarla no importara que.

Volé rapidamente hacia ellos, dispare un rayo ectoplasmico dirijido al fantasma adulto, el creo un campo de fuerza que desvio mi ataque mientras se multiplicaba –Cielos no crei que la mocosa hija de Espejo tenía novio– me dijo divertido, simplemente no le dije nada y continue lanzandole energia ectoplasmica como distracción, así cuando estube lo suficientemente cerca me multiplique y destroce su campo de fuerza con la guadaña que me dio mi padre –No quiero verte lastimar a otra chica te quedo claro vampirico– en cuanto termine le dí un puñetazo tan fuerte que el ojo le quedo morado y se fue tan rapido como pudo antes que lo volviera a golpear.

Regrese la atención a la chica, seguia inconsiente –¡NOCTURNO VEN A AYUDARME, AIQUE LLEVARLA A LA TORRE!– grite, Nocturno no perdío el tiempo y me ayudo a llevarla.

 **###EN EL PRESENPRESENTE###**

Los observadores entrarón en la habitación interrumpiendo al fantasma del tiempo –Reloj, tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante– menciono uno de los ciclopes –Bien ya voy, solo terminare la historia– respondio de manera calmada el fantasma de tiempo –No hay tiempo para eso Reloj, esto es importante– respondió el observador supremo –Bueno, lo siento chicos no se va a poder terminar la historia– dijo Reloj como si le estuviera hablando a un grupo de niños sabiendo que así podria manipular mejor a los observadores –Bien, solo denalos mirando la pantalla de tiempo principal con la imagen de lo que sea que les estuvieras contando– dijo el observador supremo –bueno me parece bien– respondió Reloj llevando a los jovenes a su sitio de trabajo.

Ya ahí los dejo mirando la historia de su primer amor desde donde se abían quedado, no sin antes explicarles porque les hablo como niños pequeños.

 **###DEVUELTA AL PASADO###**

Ambos fantasmas adolecentes abían logrado llevar a la joven fantasma con ellos –Aique dejarla en el sofá, tú la cuidas y yo voy por el botiquin de primeros auxilios– dijo el joven fantasma de tiempo –¿Qué está pasando aquí?– pregunto Horario –Maestro, verá, es que salvamos a la chica que esta en el sillón– menciono el joven fantasma del tiempo señalando a la joven fantasma que permanecia inconciente en el sofa.

El maestro del tiempo parecio reconocerla, ya que se apuro en auxiliarla –Reloj traeme algodón y el alcohol, Nocturno traeme agua– ambos fantasmas obedecierón, trajerón lo que el fantasma del tiempo les pidío, pronto notarón como el maestro del tiempo curaba las heridas y utilizaba el agua para hacer reaccionar a la joven fantasma –Ay mi cabeza, ¿Qué pasó?– preguntó adolorida –Tranquila Deira estas a salvo en mi humilde guarida– el maestro del tiempo dijo de manera tranquilizadora –Sr. Horario almenos termine en un lugar seguro– dijo Deira mucho más calmada, notó a Reloj y a Nocturno –Hola tu debes ser Reloj– agrego mirando al joven fantasma del tiempo –Y tu debes ser Nocturno– dijo volteando a ver al fantasma obscuro –Mi nombre es Deira soy hija y alumna de Espejo la guardiana de los libros de la vida– se presentó a ambos adolecentes fantasmas, ambos se mirarón y asintierón con la cabeza al compartir el mismo pensamiento.

Reloj fue el primero el asercarse pero al mirarla por primera vez a los ojos sintió como su 'corazón' latia más rapido, el tic-tac se podia oir por toda la habitación mientras se perdian en la mirada del otro, a Horario se le notaba alegre por la reacción de ambos adolecentes fantasmales mientras Nocturno no entendía que pasaba.

Nocturno ya iba a interrumpir cuando Reloj y Deira salierón del trance –Deira, yo, am, me preguntaba si tu, bueno quisieras salir mañana ya sabes en una de esas salidas para conocernos...– Nocturno le tapó la boca a Reloj para que dejara de humillarse –Lo que mi colega quiere decir es si le agradaria salir mañana a dar un paseo con nosotros dos en plan de amigos– dijo el fantasma estrellado esperando la respesta –Claro, sera divertido– respondió Deira ya recuperada.

Se escucho el timbre, Horario fue a abrir y a los pocos segundos llegó con una fantasma al lado de cabello castaño, ojos plateados brillantes sin pupilas usando una capa con capucha azul marino con bordeados dorados, con una blusa, pantalón y botas muy al estilo pirata –Deira, es hora que volvamos a la guarida que mañana nos espera algo de trabajo– menciono de manera gentil la fantasma de ojos plateados –Maestra Espejo, me han invitado a dar un paseo y me preguntaba si...– –Te dejaria ir, pues la respuesta es sí– completo Espejo, Deira abrazo fuertemente a su maestra.

Una vez que acabo el abrazo Espejo miro a Nocturno y a Reloj –Ustedes deben ser los aprendizes de Horario y Dekher– dijo Espejo de manera amable pero antes de que los jovenes se presentarán llegó el maestro del tiempo acompañado por su esposa –Porque no salen en lo que Espejo, Yena y yo platicamos– menciono el fantasma del tiempo a lo que los adolecentes asintierón y salierón a pasear por ahí.

Los adultos empezarón su charla mientras bebian un café –Entonces Horario ¿Qué pasa?– preguntó Espejo extrañada por la felicidad del maestro del tiempo –Bueno Espejo ya que preguntas– Horario tomo aire y dijo –Reloj y Deira se enamorarón a primera vista– Yena se emociono ante tal noticia despues de todo su hijo alfín experimentaba el amor, Espejo se encontraba en estado de shock.

Mientras con los jovenes fantasmas, se encontraban platicando de los trabajos de sus maestros –Pues el trabajo de mi maestra es la escritura de los libros de la vida que se forman en las distintas lineas de tiempo– dijo Deira con un rostro serio –Y porque te pones así, despues de todo eres su aprendiz y algún día tu aras su trabajo– menciono Nocturno –Es que los observadores se la pasan fastidiando porque aveces no puede terminar el trabajo y como cada decisión que alguien toma crea otra linea de tiempo pues es solo trabajo que se junta– aclaró Deira algo fastidiada –Y yo no quiero que me hagan eso– –Te entiendo, a mi maestro le hacen lo mismo, lo tratan como esclavo– agregó Reloj algo enojado –Sientes que en tu futuro vas a estar encadenado(a) – Deira y Reloj dijerón al mismo tiempo y al mirarse de nuevo a los ojos sintierón que sus rostros ardian, se acercaban poco a poco, casí sus labios rozandosé.

Cuando un rayo ectoplasmico golpeo al trío Reloj y Deira maldecian internamente al fantasma que los interrumpió, mientras Nocturno agradecia internamente al fantasma que disparo el rayo por haberlo salvado, de ver como su amigo de toda la vida besaba una chica antes que él.

Al levantar la vista vierón al fantasma vampiresco de hace rato –¡NO TE PUEDES RENDIR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ PLASMIUS!– Deira grito muy enojada –No lo haré, y menos cuando tengo la victoria asegurada– Plasmius dijo con un toque de locura. Deira arrojo un rayo ectoplasmico dirijido a Plasmius, este lo esquivo y se multiplico alrededor de los adolecentes, Nocturno reacciono rapido y arrojo polvo-sueño a todos los que los tenian rodeados, pero ningúno resulto ser el real, de la nada Reloj, Nocturno y Deira fuerón golpeados por rayos ectoplasmicos de color rosado.

Mientras con los fantasmas adultos, se encontraban discutiendo sobre lo que sucedia con el aprendíz del maestro del tiempo y la guardiana de los libros de la vida –Ambas familias sabiamos que algo como esto podría pasar, así que porque no los comprometemos de una vez– menciono el maestro del tiempo, alegre por su hijo-aprendíz ya que se enamoro en tiempo record de la unica fantasma que le agradaba para nuera –No debemos apresurarnos Horario, normalmente cuando dos de los grandes se enamoran termina en desastré, está registrado y lo sabés– agregó Espejo, ella también que su hija-aprendíz y el aprendíz del maestro del tiempo estuvieran juntos sin ningún obstaculo –Ambos tienen razón en algo, lo que tenemos que hacer es que los ojos flotantes estén deacuerdo con la relación, una vez eliminado el obstaculo principal no habra problemas con que sean novios– agrego Yena como siempre con la razón en la boca.

En ese segundo entró Dekher algo preocupado –Horario no has visto a Nocturno me dijo que saldría con tu aprendíz pero eso fue hace más de tres horas– dijo Dekher –Solo vere en donde estan en este preciso momento y vamos por ellos– menciono Horario calmado, pero al ver en el problema en que estaban gritó –¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR AL VAJÚ, ESTAN EN PROBLEMAS!– tan rapido como lo dijo todos se teletransportarón al lugar.

Al llegar vierón a los tres adolecentes heridos y un fantasma conocido por los adultos –¡PLASMIUS HERISTE A NOCTURNO, MALDITO PUTO!– grito el rey de los sueños aputnto de golpear fuertemente a Plasmius pero Nocturno lo paro –maestro con todo respeto, nosotros queremos derrotarlo– menciono Nocturno ya listo para pelear –¡JA! Ustedes no podrian derrotarme ni sus maestros– Plasmius dijo en un tono presumido.

Todos los fantasma pudierón presenciar como un vortice de color verde se formaba atrás de Plasmius absorviendolo en el proceso –¡NO, AUNQUE ME TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD LOS DESTRUIRE!– fue lo ultimo que grito Plasmius antes de ser absorvido por el vortice –Nisiquiera en el final de los tiempos– mencionó Horario de forma misteriosa –Maestro disculpe mi pregunta pero ¿Esó era un "vortice de saltó"?– preguntó el joven aprendíz del maestro del tiempo –Así es, en estos momentos Plasmius debió haber terminado en otro momento del tiempo, probablemente en un momento donde tu ya eres el maestro del tiempo– aclaro Horario.

Reloj estaba asustado ¿Y si Plasmius lo encontrará y decidiera destruirlo? ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente fuerte para entonces? Estás y más preguntas no lo dejaban pensar con claridad –Descuida hijo, Plasmius no va a recordarte siquiera y aunque lo hiciera no tendrías problemas en derrotarle– con eso Horario logro calmar a su hijo-aprendíz.

Algunos días despues Reloj se encontraba en su habitación de la torre pensando, Horario estaba preocupado ya casí no prestaba atencion a los estudios ni hacia sus tareas, se dirijío a su habitación para hablar con él cuando escucho –Deira desde hace un tiempo ¡NO! creera que estoy jugando, Deira quiero decirte que desde hace mucho yo te a- te a-, nisiquiera ensayando lo puedo decir bien, soy un fracaso– se escucho en la habitación despues de eso Reloj se dejó caer en la cama, Horario puso una sonrisa de satisfacción alfín Reloj trataba de dar el siguiente pasó aunque necesitaba algo de ayuda.

Horario se acerco a su hijo-aprendíz sin que se diera cuenta se sentó, empezo a acariciarle la espalda y le dijo –Reloj, entiendo tu problema– Horario decía de forma amable, sin embargo trataba con un adolecente frustrado –No lo entiendes, jamas lo aras– Reloj replico bastante furioso –Cres que no lo entiendo, dejame decirte que tu madre alguna vez fue mi amiga, luego me di cuenta de lo que sentía y tras mucho buscando las palabras indicadas al final se me olvidarón– explico Horario a su hijo-aprendíz, Reloj abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Realmente su maestro lo entendía, pero que era eso de que las palabras se le olvidarón, la curiosidad pudo con el –¿Y qué pasó despues?– preguntó Reloj de manera curiosa –Pues me paralice, vi un fantasma ir a ella con ganas de destruirla yo me enfrente a ese fantasma, lo derrote salvando la vida de tu madre en el proceso, en ese momento tuve el valor de decirle a tu madre lo que sentía y fue con las palabras más estupidas que se me podrían haber ocurrido, pero despues de eso acepto– respondió Horario animando a Reloj.

Ambos fantasmas estuvierón hablando un rato hasta que Horario dijo –En resumen no importa como se lo digas, si te ama te dira que si– Reloj se veia más confiado, salió rapido consiguiendo unas flores que se encontraban en las islas flotantes, chocolates, un oso polar de peluche de quien sabe donde y fue directamente a buscar a Deira, asía un tiempo que el trío se juntaba para hacer tarea y estudiar así que ya conocía el camino a "la biblioteca de la vida" llegando se lo pensó antes de tocar el timbre ¿Y sí Deira no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y sí se burlaba de él? No ahora tenía que ser fuerte.

Sin pensarlo tocó el timbre la fortuna le sonrio al ver a su amor abrir la puerta –Reloj, que alegria verte sabes estaba preparando una tarta de chocolate y nuez claro por si gustas– menciono Deira bastante feliz de ver a Reloj –Sabes que cuando se trata de tarta la respuesta es sí– dijo igualmente feliz ocultando las cosas ocultando las cosas mientras pasaba –Deira tengo algo importante que decirte– menciono Reloj muy nervioso –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, amigo– contesto Deira enviando a Reloj directo a la frienzone, pero esto no desanimo al joven hijo-aprendíz del maestro del tiempo –Deira desde que te ví yo he sentido que, te a- te a– Reloj se paralizo mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado, Deira por el contrario busco los ojos de Reloj y lo miró a tales.

Sus miradas se volvierón a encontrar, los ojos carmesí de Reloj brillaban como un ruby, mientras los ojos esmeralda de Deira mostraban un brillo inocente –Te amo– dijerón ambos al unisonó, luego de esa confesión se dierón un tierno pero corto beso –Te traje esto– dijo Reloj mostrando el oso polar de peluche, las flores y los chocolates –Oh Reloj eres tan tierno, muchas grasias– dice Deira aceptando los regalos y poniendolos en el sofa momentaneamente –Iré por la tarta que ya se debe estar quemando– menciono recordando la tarta que había dejado en el horno.

Durante el resto de la tarde comierón tarta, platicarón de cualquier cosa que se les vino a la mente, pero cuando llegó el momento de despedirse se dierón un beso más largo que el primero Deira colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Reloj mientras él colocaba las manos alrededor de la cintura de su amada.

El beso se intensificó mientras sus lenguas entraban en la boca de otro, se separarón porque escucharón una voz conocida que los interrumpió.

Ambos adolecentes estaban más que furiosos, esos ojos flotantes no tenían nada mejor que hacer más que estar jodiendo –¿Ustedes dos que creen que estan haciendo?– pregunto el ojo supremo –Ya somos novios ¿Que tiene que nos besemos?– dijo Reloj ya arto de la intromisión de los observadores en todo –Esta prohibido las relaciones amorosas entre "los grandes" así que es mejor que dejen su relación amorosa a un lado y se concentren en sus estudios– replico el observador supremo enojado –Para ustedes todo está prohibido, así que mejor dejen de molestarnos y vallan a ver su desfile– agregó Deira sonando como toda una pro –Están advertidos nada bueno saldra de esto– dijo el observador supremo mientras se retiraba.

Tres días despues Horario notaba a Reloj más feliz y estudioso, mientras Espejo notó a Deira más trabajadora y estudiosa. Ambos maestros se la pasaban recordandole a los ojos flotantes, que sus aprendizes mejoraban a un ritmo más acelerado que antes.

La "vida" de Reloj y Deira no podía ser mejor, pero como toda historia real tiene un final triste.

Durante una salida entre Nocturno, Reloj y Deira, los tres iban charlando de diferentes temas, terror por parte de Deira, diversión por parte de Reloj y mucha carrilla de como dos almas que les gustan cosas opuestas pueden amarse por parte de Nocturno.

Los tres la pasaban bién, pero como todos los adolecentes, llegan a tener ideas que luego resultan estupidas –Y, ¿Sí hacemos una carrera entre nuestras guaridas?– preguntó Reloj –¿Cómo que entre nuestras guaridas mi "Heart Thief"?– Deira dijo –Es simple, sera una carrera como cualquier otra, la diferencia es que pasamos por nuestras guaridas, damos una vuelta alrededor a cada guarida y volamos hacia la otra, y ya que la "Biblioteca de la vida" es la que está más lejos esa será la linea de meta, sí entendiste "Mi Corazón"– explico Reloj, Deira asintió –Bueno empezemos de una vez– dijo Nocturno algo cansado de las cursilerias, despues de todo Horario, Dekher, Espejo y Ciclón tenian una reunión con los observadores, sin pensarlo tomarón posición de carreras y empezarón a volar rapidamente ni Reloj ni Nocturno entendian como Deira volaba más rapido que ellos Reloj comenzo a cortar camino hasta alcanzar a Deira –"Mi Corazón" perdona la pregunta, pero ¿Cómo es que vuelas tan rapido?– Deira solo se rió y le respondió a su amado –Puedes volar más rapido si en vez de usar las piernas optas por usar la cola fantasmal– Reloj se sintió como un tonto por un segundo se le abía olvidado que volaba más rapido con la cola.

Se calmo y recordo lo que su maestro le habia dicho _"Cuando alguien anda enamorado ya sea humano o fantasma seguido le veras despistado"_. *Hasta rimo XD*

La carrera continuo normal desde ahí, o al menos eso fue hasta que llegarón a la "Biblioteca de la vida", Nocturno ganó la carrera dejando a Reloj en segundo lugar.

Luego de que los dos primeros lugares llegarán a la meta se escucho un grito, los dos adolecentes y los adultos que iban llegando a la "Biblioteca de la vida" todos pudierón presenciar como Deira era absorvida por un vortice de saltó, Reloj ya iba a salvar a su "Corazón" pero Horario al ver que ya era tarde detuvo a Reloj para evitar otra perdida.

Reloj solo pudo ver como su primer y unico amor era llevada a otra epoca posiblemente lejos de él –Todo snif-snif es mi snif-snif culpa– susurro Reloj entre sollozos –No fue tu culpa– dijo Espejo con los ojos cristalinos ya casi rompiendo en llanto –Esta ha sido una de las peores cosas que han pasado, pero no hemos perdido a Deira, ella solo a terminado en otro momento de nuestra linea de tiempo– agregó Yena tratando de levantarle el animo a todos –Y ¿Sé puede saber en que momento del tiempo terminó Sr. Horario?– preguntó Nocturno esperando que solo aiga sido uno o dos días adelate –No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que es un momento del tiempo en que Reloj es el maestro del tiempo y tu el rey de los sueños– esa respuesta dejó atonitos a muchos mientras Reloj tenía varias dudas así que pregunto la más importante para él –¿Deira se acordara de mí?– Horario tenía que ser honesto con el aunque la respuesta fuera dolorosa –No, pero si llegarás a encontrarla empezara a sentir algo por ti– para Reloj eso era una leve buena noticia pero el dolor aún seguia.

Todos regresarón a sus respectivas guaridas aún con el dolor de perder a una futura fantasma de "los grandes" pero a quien más le dolia aparte de Espejo era Reloj, Horario al verlo tan trizte se acerco para hablar –Tranquilo hijo se verán de nuevo y podrán estar juntos si tomas las deciciones correctas, yo se que lo arás además de que lo he visto– menciono el fantasma del tiempo tranquilamente –¡ENCERIO!– gritó Reloj entuciasmado –Así es bueno, te dejo para que descances a sido un día muy pesado– dijo Horario retirandose –Deira, no importa en que epoca estes juro que estare ahí para ti– prometió Reloj antes de quedarse dormido.

 **###REGRESANDO A LA ACTUALIDAD###**

 **El gr** upo de adolecentes abían quedado boquiabiertos por lo que vierón, en eso sonó el telefono del mitad fantasma quien se apuro en contestar, –Bueno, eso a sido todo por hoy– dijo Reloj rompiendo la tensión, los demás no entendierón hasta que Danny hablo –Chicos, papá llamo ya es hora de que volvamos– menciono algo de decaido –Danny, ¿Qué te pasa– pregunto Jazz preocupada por su hermano –Estoy bien Jazz, ya sabés como me ponen las historias de amor de este tipo– respondió Danny aún decaido –Pues esperemos que te sientas mejor al volver, si no ya no te dejarán venir– agregó Tucker esperando que su amigo se calmara.

Los adolecentes se despidierón de Reloj. Sam, Tucker y Jazz se despidierón con el clasico apretón de manos, pero Danny lo abrazo de una forma cariñosa *LEVE YAOI O0O*–Cuidate Reloj– ese susurro que el joven mitad fantasma dijo hizo que el fantasma mayor se sintiera como el día en que se le declaró a Deira –Espero volverte a ver Danny– le respondió feliz esperando que ese contacto nunca parase.

De la nada se escucho el clatsón del SpederSpecter, Danny se apuro en entrar al vehiculo caza fantasmas.

Mientras se iban no dudo en ver por la ventana y dar un ultimo hasta luego –Algún día te dire la verdad del porque he hecho todo, "Mi Corazón"– Reloj dijo para si mismo mientras veia el vehiculo alejarse.

 **###FIN###**

 **BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY. Bien perdón por no haber subido nada pero bueno el tiempo no me da y luego mi cel esta muriendo T0T. También perdón por la falta de ortografía pero desde el cel es más complicado para escribir y no tiene autocorrector que puede ser muy util para escribir aunque también la caga. Y si un homofobic le molesto el leve yaoi pues solo ignorenlo y ya y si eres fugoshi o fundashi disfrutaras de muchas de mis historias. Dejen sus reviews que quiero saber sus opiniones.**


End file.
